


Reminiscence

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Game(s), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Knowing what was to transpire, Cor Leonis couldn’t pick up his katana and go out. He was about to lose another king, and there was nothing he could do.





	Reminiscence

Knowing what was to transpire, Cor Leonis couldn’t pick up his katana and go out. He was about to lose another king, and there was nothing he could do. The King of Light and his retainers had taken it upon themselves to accomplish the herculean task. Although the Marshal had taught and looked after all four of them, it was their job to rid the world of Starscourge, not his.

He sat by the window, wallowing in guilt, until he felt a ray of light flashing at his face. _Sunlight_. He realized that they had succeeded, which also meant that the last king of Lucis had passed away. The tough, no-nonsense Marshal had to allow himself to shed a few tears for the loss. He would need to get back to his responsibilities soon, to figure out what to do in the new world. For the time being, however, he wanted to reminisce on the young king and his friends.

Of the numerous memories Cor had of them, the first thing that came to his mind was the additional trainings he gave the quartet after catching each and every one of them doing the naughty in the locker room. Cor chuckled at himself, remembering that none of them had the balls to talk back to him. To his surprise, Gladiolus and Ignis got caught red-handed more than once, while Noctis and Prompto learned their lessons quickly.

Despite some odd mishaps, the boys had been vital parts of one another’s lives. Cor remembered how he met each of them: Noctis and Gladio as babies in their fathers’ rams, baby Prompto in a laboratory, and little Ignis looking nervous before King Regis.Then, Cor thought of the first time he saw them together, in the training room. They had yet to learn to work as a team at that time, but the Marshal saw something in the way the boys looked and smiled at one another. _Something that reminded me of Regis, Clarus, Cid, and Weskham_ , Cor recalled with a smile.

His focus soon shifted to the king he had just lost. He always found it funny that Regis used the word ‘wayward’ to describe Noctis, as the older king had been a punk, often acting on impulse, in his youth. _But then, Noct was quite a brat_ , Cor remembered, since he had seen Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto running around to help the prince, one way or another. But he knew he would never live a day without missing the brat who lived not only for the Lucians but also for everyone in Eos.

 _Gotta go pick up the trio_ , Cor reminded himself, as he firmly believed that the retainers had come out of the battle unscathed, so that they would treasure the light their king had sacrificed himself for. The Marshal put on his boots, picked up his katana, and walked away from the window.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
